No One Sees the Ninja, But Me
by MakotoJinx
Summary: Yuffie was sitting at the bar coloring a picture in one of Marlene’s coloring books. It was a vampire chocobo.
1. The Bar

Here's a nice little short fic that I'm playing around with.

I own nothing…. Reality's a bitch.

--

Yuffie was sitting at the bar in coloring a picture in one of Marlene's coloring book. What use to be a black and white picture of a dancing chocobo was now a giant purple bird with monstrous fangs. It was wearing a cloak similar to Vincent's and a tiny image of Cait Sith was hand drawn in under the birds steel covered claws. Cait Sith's black and white tail was hanging out of the hideous looking chocobo's fanged beak.

"How interesting." Reeve said while looking over her shoulder. "Aren't those books for children?"

"Aren't stuffed toy cats for little kids?"

"Cait Sith is a very unique and complicated robot with cybernetic abilities. He does not qualify as a stuffed animal." Reeve smiled as he took a seat next to his spymaster and secret crush. She had sharp eyes and ears, but when it came to seeing things that were staring her in the face, Yuffie was oblivious.

"So he's an expensive toy. A toy is still a toy, Reevie."

Yuffie started to hum softly to her self while putting the finishing touches on her "masterpiece". Reeve sadly watched her elegant had draw specks of blood across the paper. Yuffie needed happiness in her life. Every time he tried to get close to her, she would brush him off like he was joking. She couldn't tell when he was joking or actually flirting with her. Tonight he would try again to capture the attention of the petit ninja.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Hey whatcha drawing?" Tifa snatched up Yuffie's picture and held it up to the light. "Um, that's pretty interesting, Yuffs."

"I know I figured I'd give it to Vinnie to decorate the mansion with. He needs more color in his life."

"He don't need that kind of color. This is just wrong, kid, plain wrong." Barret looked away from the picture and crossed the bar to start a game of cards with Cid.

The bar was closed due to rainy weather. Tifa had invited everyone over for dinner and they were now just hanging around the bar chatting.

Vincent and Shelk, to Yuffie's cringe, were sitting in the farthest corner discussing mako injections. Reeve saw the hurt look in his companion's stormy eyes. Vincent and Yuffie used to be close. They used to go on every mission together, always watching each other's back and depending on the other's skill. A few months ago Vincent invited Shelk to move in with him. Yuffie hadn't visited him since. She preferred to sleep in her room at the WRO headquarters, or occasionally, to Reeve's delight, at his house.

Cloud was talking to Red about his delivery service, while Tifa was behind the bar cleaning up.

Reeve studied Yuffie. She was wearing her usual attire of short shorts and a green turtle neck. Her headband though, was blue and purple. She was no longer allowed to wear her green headband with her clan's symbol upon it. In a fit of rage, Godo had banished Yuffie from Wutai two months ago. She seemed smaller than usual, tomorrow Reeve made a point to start slipping vitamins in her food. Her eyes that once were so full of mischief were duller than they use to be. It shocked Reeve that no one else noticed the small change in the group's youngest member.


	2. Mothers

A/N. Yay! Chapter 2

Reeve looked away from Yuffie's face when he heard thumps and stomps from upstairs. Marlene came crashing down the wooden staircase chased by a laughing Denzel. When he looked closer he saw Cait's red cape strewn around the young lad's shoulders, and Marlene was clutching tightly Cait's megaphone. _'So, those demon children were messing with Cait Sith, Hm.'_

"Yuffie, Yuffie look!" Yelled Marlene as she raced toward the bar towards the coloring ninja.

"I put sparkly stars all over the microphone, so Cait won't loose it again! Isn't it cool looking!"

"Wow, let me see." Yuffie took the microphone out of the girl's tiny hands and examined it. A wide grin found itself plaster upon the shinobi's face and an evil snicker was let out.

"What do you think, Reeve? I think it suits your personality perfectly." Said Yuffie as she peeled off one of the stickers and placed it upon the poor man's suit. "There you go you little magpie."

"If I recall correctly, you're the one with magpie like tendencies. All those shiny materias always seem to find themselves in your hands whenever you're in the room."

"Hey, someone needs to take care of them, you know."

"Yuffie, you're one of a kind."

"What are you two up too?" Tifa asked in a motherly tone.

"We're playing house!" Marlene said in an excited tone. Denzel just nodded. Reeve could tell that the boy was only playing along as to not hurt Marlene's feelings.

"I'm the mom, Denzel's the dad, and Cait is our baby!" The young girl grinned. Reeve looked from Marlene to Yuffie. _'Those two are spending too much time together. The next thing I know, Marlene will be stealing my wallet and materia.'_

"I'm going to be the best mom in the world when I grow up. Well, Tifa's the bestest mommy, but I'll be the second best."

"Yes, moms are wonderful people, Marlene." Yuffie's tone was sincere as she ruffled Marlene's brown hair.

"Yuffie, what happened to your mom?"

The ninja stilled and pulled her hand out of Marlene's hair. The question was innocent enough. Marlene just hadn't learned tact yet.

"My mom. My Mother is dead, little one."

"What happened?"

"-Marlene, honey, why don't you go ask Cait to teach you how to juggle. He's very good at it." Reeve tried to draw the attention off of Yuffie. By now all of AVALANCH was looking at her. No one knew about Yuffie's past. Vincent might have known a little bit, but he wasn't one to chatter. The bar was suddenly quiet.

"It's OK Reeve." Yuffie hit Reeve's chest with her back to stop him. She continued to lean on him. He scooted her chair closer to his to make her more comfortable. By now she was almost sitting in his lap.

"Well, it all started with a materia cave."

A/N. Long flash back coming up folks


	3. When I was Little

A/N: I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW!

------

"Well it all started with a materia cave" Said Yuffie. Her tone was soft, well, as soft as Yuffie's voice could go. Everyone waited in anticipation for her response. A ten-year-old girl had the guts to ask a question that no one else could.

"You see it used to be that only Wutai could produce materia. We had sacred natural mako caves that the orbs grew in. When I was ten, the Northern Crater started producing summon materia. The Shinra Corporation went nuts over the fact that they didn't have to depend on stealing from Wutai in order to equip their special soldier units with it."

"About half a year went by, and Shinra became too powerful with their summon materia. They wanted more. They wanted all of the materia, so no one could fight them."

"But, you guys fought them and won!" Denzel exclaimed and threw his fist in the air.

"Hold your chocobos kiddo, you were just a whining baby when all of this happened." Yuffie wiggled her eyebrow at him.

"As I was saying, this was when mako reactors started mutating the wildlife into monsters. More and more mako fountains started popping up. Which meant that more materia was being born. But, in order to get that materia, Shinra had to fight their way into their own reactors. I guess it was around then that they realized that there was a place that they could get materia real easy."

"Wutai" Vincent whispered softly.

"I heard that Wutai invited Shinra over, and then ambushed them when the representatives visited." Cid asked.

"Think, they were the ones that controlled the propaganda back then, Cid" Yuffie rested against her bosses blue suit again and restarted her tale.

"So, basically, Sephiroth and a bunch of men in suits came to Wutai and spent months over delegations. My Mother was the head delegate. Her name was Ayumi, the fiercest ninja in all of Wutai. I idolized her. She was the one who taught me how to walk a tight rope backwards."

"Really, that sounds so cool. I wish I could do that!"

"No problem. I'll show you two kids how to do it after dinner. We can practice on the power lines outside." The shinobi had a huge grin on her delicate face.

"Yuffie, don't you dare!" Tifa was frantic. If the kids learned that she'd have a heart attack.

"Just joking Tiffs."

"Any way, my Mother was in charge of foreign policy, since my dad was a sucky people person, as you all can tell. It was rare for a woman to be in such a high position, but Godo loved her, so he let it slide. One day I was jingling down a hall way in the pagoda-."

"Jingling?" That's a new one Yuffs.

"No, Barret, it's true. I was jingling because I was wearing bells. Shinra demanded that all ninja in the palace wear a bracelet with bells on it, so no one could sneak up on them. They were paranoid bastards, smart, but paranoid. What they didn't know was that we could kill them any time we wanted too, we were just under orders not to."

"I was going down the main hallway, when I heard shouting. A loud mans voice was drowning out my mothers. They wanted all of our materia and now they wanted our secret for forging Wutaian steel. The man said that he was just humoring us with diplomacy, that he could take what he wanted for free."

"The only time I had heard my Mother yell was during practices. It was scary. I wanted to run back to my room and hide, but they would hear my bells and I was terrified that one of the white men would grab me."

"It was then that I knew that Wutai was going to war."


	4. That's why I Stole From You

A/N: Come on people, let's review. There's a magic button on the left bottom of the screen. Press it, a surprise is waiting.

---

"It was then that I knew that Wutai was going to war."

"War, did you fight in it?" Denzel covered his mouth after he realized what he had just said.

"F!ck, of course not kid, she was only f!cking ten."

"Actually Cid, I did."

"Yuffie, that's horrible!" Tifa was mortified.

"No, it's not. I was more qualified to fight then the Shinra soldiers. I was eleven when the fighting broke out. I had just recently gained my ninja title, all I had left was to climb the pagoda and get initiated by Godo. I was a commander in charge of twenty-five elite ninja. None of then died, mostly because my squad was in charge of assassinations. I was good at what I did."

Yuffie was now looking down at her calloused hands.

"After half a year flew by, the morale in the Shinra army was getting low. Every time more troops would arrive, we'd kill them before they could even reach their own camps. We'd then poison the food supply that they were carrying with them. They knew that they had to break Wutai's spirit some how, so they killed the leader of my country. My Mother."

"A small battle was going on outside the capital, and my squad was just coming back from an operation. I saw Sephiroth, and then I saw my Mother, the Red Rose of Wutai. They were fighting. I got so scared, I panicked. I ran on the battlefield, and up the hill that they were fighting on. I got there just in time to see my Mother's sword get knocked out of her hands. It was a fast blow, she was dead before her body hit the ground."

"I hate him!" Shrieked Marlene. "He's such a bad man!"

"It's alright Marlene, I forgave him."

"F!ck brat, you said you did f!cking what?"

"Cid, it was his job. He was the general of the Shinra army, he had to kill her. I'm glad that it was him instead of some back stabbing soldier."

"I think that it was part of what he did in Wutai that eventually drove him insane. There was sadness in his eyes. And then he looked up and saw me. I didn't cry, because ninja's are taught not to. I just nodded to him. I was the one who surrendered Wutai to the Shinra army."

"I told him that I forgave him, that I understood why he did it. I told him to take what he wanted and to get the hell out of my country. The next time we met, I promised to kill him. He apologized to me, stood up and left. Shinra, left the next day, with almost all of my country's materia. It turned out, in the end, that they just wanted to show us who was boss."

"I didn't get to attend her funeral. Godo blamed me for her death, branded my left shoulder with the seal of Leviathan, and told me to leave my home. My punishment was to retrieve all of our materia, and bring it back to Wutai."

"I left that same day."

A/N: This tiny chapter was kinda hard on my mind! Poor Yuffie, Let's see if we can get her some love!


	5. Why All the Questions?

"I left that same day." Yuffie subconsciously leaned into Reeve and smiled at the young girl who was waiting patiently for Yuffie to continue.

"Mom and I were close. I would be the same height as her, if my growth wasn't stunted from materia hunting for so long." Her hair was really long. Like, longer then Tifa's. And, it was jet black, and perfectly straight. She was beautiful, but deadly. She was selected for Godo to marry, because of her legendary fighting skills. They hoped that a strong son would come from the union. Well, you can see how that turned out."

"Mothers are wonderful people, Marlene"

"Though I admit, my childhood might seem a little strange to you. Instead of teaching me how to wear kimonos and proper makeup, Mom taught me how to throw a kunai, fall without hurting myself, and how to fold origami animals. My favorite was making a dragon."

"My Mother was beautiful, smart, and a trained killer. She was perfect" Yuffie smiled and handed her drawing to Marlene. "Here you go kiddo, it's something to hang in your room."

"Thanks Yuffie." The girl took the picture and then looked at it. Her face fell. "Oh my Gods, Is that Cait!"

And like that, the spell Yuffie had cast with her story was broken.

"Brat, don't you be givin' my daughter that stuff!"

"Yuffie, grow up."

"Wow, does that chocobo have fangs? Can they really have those? I want one!" Denzel was excited.

"No honey, of course not, now go wash your hands. Dinner's done." Tifa gave the lad a gentle shove towards the staircase.

"Is that all that happened, Yuffie?" Marlene was still asking questions.

"What do you mean, "is that all'? You know what happened next. A few years down the road I met AVALANCH, stole their materia, repented, and saved the world single handily. With a little help of course." She laughed when the others glared.

"Is that all about your Mom that you remember?"

Yuffie's childish smile fell off her face, when Marlene continued her questions.

"What's with all the questions? Why do you want to know about my Mother, Marlene?"

It was Yuffie's turn to ask the little girl some questions.

"Because." Marlene's eyes seemed to fill with wisdom. Yuffie could see the flower girl looking back at her. "Mom's are very important people. My Mom died when I was a baby, but I got a new Mommy. You never got a chance to get a new mommy, so you have no one to help you out when you get sad. I wanted to help you get happy again."

The bar was silent once again.

All of a sudden Yuffie found herself under the gazes of all AVALANCH.

'_She looks thin'_ Tifa was shocked to realized it.

'_There is that all too familiar sadness in her eyes.'_ Vincent felt horrible. She was his best friend, but had had neglected his end of their friendship. He just became conscious of the fact that he had not spoken a word to her for months.

'_Fuckin' brat's commin' over so Shera can fatten her up.'_

'_Maybe she wants to spend some time helping me out with Corel.'_

'_Yuffie, should visit me at the Canyon and help archive some of her materia knowledge.'_

'_She might enjoy learning how to ride a motorcycle. She could help out with deliveries and I can spend more time with the kids and Tifa.'_

'_Yuffie Kisagari what has happened to you?"_

"Marlene, what do you mean? I'm the happiest one here."

"Aries says that you're lying."

A/N: Sombody's busted!


	6. Because I hurt

A/N: Our dear Cetra is still worrying about her companions' happiness. She's worse then a mother-in-law!

--------

"Aries says that you're lying." Tifa's gaze dropped to her young charge. Aries was known to communicate with her old teammates when they were in trouble. She had no clue that their beloved friend was in touch with the young girl.

Reeve leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Yuffie. This way, if she jumped up to run, she wound have to drag his 170lb ass with her. Yuffie needed an intervention to chase away the depression that had planted itself in her body. Now seemed like a better time then later. He was personally surprised that Yuffie hadn't just blown off Marlene's initial question. He had a sneaky suspicion that Aries had played a large role in that.

It turns out, in the end, that Reeve had made the right choice.

Because now he was presently sprawled on the cold wooden floor with a very unhappy ninja underneath him.

He knew that he had less than three seconds to get off of her before he was kicked in the gut. A sharp pain in his stomach made him double over. He looked down and saw a bright yellow sneaker still in the indention that it had made in his stomach. OK, so maybe he had only two seconds left.

"Reeve, you baka, what are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Sorry Yuffie, but you're staying down there until we can work this out." Reeve's words sounded bolder then he actually felt. The odds weren't in his favor for wrestling a well-trained ninja. She could probably break every bone in his body and rip off his head if she got angry enough, Reeve hoped he could keep her pacified.

He leaned back and had her sitting in his lap, with his legs folded over hers. His arms were wrapped around hers, pinning them to her chest. Unfortunately for Yuffie, she was stuck like this unless she wanted to hurt her messmate. Unfortunately for Reeve, every time Yuffie squirmed, her butt ground itself into a very sensitive place.

"All right Brat, spill it. What's wrong wit cha."

"Guys, I'm fine! Just leave me alone."

"Yuffie, honey, let us help. Sometimes it feels better after you've talked to somebody." Sometimes Yuffie could just punch Tifa in the face with all her motherly wisdom.

"Gawd, am I not human. Don't I deserve the right to be sad every once in a blue moon? Do I have to be so gods-damn happy all of the time! It gets tiring! It gets so tiring Tifa! I can't even smile any more! It hurts DAMNIT!"

Reeve was expecting the outburst. He had been expecting it for weeks. He just didn't know that it would cut him so deep. Yuffie was hurt and he couldn't save her. And now he was physically forcing her to tell all of AVALANCH what was wrong. He felt ashamed.

"I'm just sad OK! My own father hates me! I can never return to my homeland. You have no earthly clue how much I have bled for that place. I miss it so much that my heart is breaking. I hurt on the inside so badly, Tifa. It feels like I'm half a person."

Yuffie's tone got quieter and she put a mocking grin on her face.

"Hi, my name is Yuffie," She said, mimicking an AA meeting, "and I have a problem. There I said it."

"Well, now that we know that there is a problem, we can start helping. Now, Tifa, I do believe that the pasta is burning lassie, though, it's too late for the garlic bread!" Cait Sith was grinning like the devil. It wasn't every day that Tifa burned a meal.

"Now what are you idiots looking at. There's no show here, scram. Dinner's done, go eat." With that Cait snatched his megaphone back and lead the way to the table.

"I can't believe that I was saved by a stuffed toy." Yuffie mumbled.


	7. You Think I'm Beautiful?

A/N: Finally, some Reeve and Yuffie action.

---

"I can't believe that I was saved by a stuffed toy." Yuffie mumbled. She went to sit up, but Reeve was still holding her.

"Hey, good old buddy old pal. Ya mind letting me go?" Reeve took a deep breath. What he was about to do was going to take some courage.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not letting you go. I'm going to hold on to you for a few more minutes."

"Reevie, I didn't know that you were so into my hot bod." Her old smile, he could see it in her eyes.

"Well if you want to play around. I think I like holding your "hot bod" like this. It's not every day that I get the chance to cradle in my arms such a beautiful young woman."

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Reeve grabbed her chin and tilted it towards his face.

"Yuffie," His voice was serious, "I want you to know that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. You deserve someone who can see you as the woman you are, not the child that you seem."

"Aw, Reeve. You just became my favorite person in the world. I rank you up there with my Leviathan materia!"

"It is an honor to be ranked with your summon materia. Especially being equal to your favorite one."

He tickled her sides, but stopped when she started bouncing too enthusiastically in his lap. He was a man after all, and Yuffie was a very attractive woman, in an I'll-poor-cold-water-on-you-and-steal-all-of-your-materia-kind of way.

"OK, Reeve, I'm getting hungry, ya mind letting me go now?"

"What do I get in return?

"What do you want?"

Reeve swallowed. _'Ask for a kiss. Do it, ask for a kiss. Come on DO IT!'_

"Why, uh, why don't you come over tonight? We can watch that weird movie that you gave me for my birthday. I'll even throw in some hot chocolate."

"Deal! Ya know, Reeve, for being one of the smartest guys I know and for being the president for the WRO, you make pretty bad deals. You gain nothing out of that."

"Oh, I gain more than you know, Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled and turned her head to hide her blush. _'I can't believe he called me beautiful.'_

Suddenly aware of just how intimately he was holding her, she leaned back into his chest and gave him a kiss on the check, then jumped up, embarrassed, and ran to join the rest of the group.

Reeve sat there, stunned, holding his right check.

"She kissed me."

"Yeah, yeah, Reeve. She kissed you. Don't worry; I took a picture of it. Now get your butt in there and grab a plate of food, before the love of your life scarfs it all down that large mouth of hers."

"What would I do without you, Cait?"

"You'd be dead by now, now get your butt in there before Vincent takes the only seat next to her."

AN: Don't you just love this couple? Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I have over 550 hits, but only 6 reviews. That's the story of my life.


	8. Games

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed, the Viva Le Reefie forum and JingYee !

Sorry that this is not a Yuffentine, I used to be so addicted to them, and still am, BUT It has come to my attention that Reeve and Yuffie also fit so well together. Don't you think?

---

Reeve had made it to the dining room behind the bar just in time to see Vincent sit next to Yuffie. He whispered something to her and she let out a light laugh.

'_Damnit, I'm too late'_

"Yuffs, is this your drink? If so I think you have a bug floating in it. It's a nasty little sucker. Actually, it's a pretty big sucker, now that I look at it."

"What?" Yuffie jumped up from her seat and ran towards the bar to see what Cait was talking about."

"You little bastard, that's fake! You put that in my cup, didn't you!"

"Sure enough lassie, I just wanted to see how fast you could move that big butt of yours, now if you excuse me, I have a dinner to attend to." Cait waved to her picking the bug out of her cup and jogged into the dinning room. He winked to Reeve on the way in.

Shelk saw the wink and her eyes widened_. 'Reeve Tuesti and Yuffie Kisaragi? What's going on?' _She saw that Reeve was looking at Yuffie's previous seat, that Cait was jogging to jump into the empty seat, and that Yuffie was entering the room to return to her empty seat.

She made a quick decision and sat down in the attention-grabbing chair.

'_Two birds with one bullet, I get to sit by Vincent, and Reeve gets to sit by Yuffie.' _ Shelk smiled up at Vincent, and was delighted when Vincent gave her the ghost of a smile back.

"Hey Yuffie, I saved you a seat, and I grabbed you one of the few slices of garlic bread that wasn't carbonized."

"Reeve, what would I do without you."

"I've always been here, so you don't have to worry about that."

They ate in silence; everybody was peacefully enjoying the meal. We'll almost everybody. Reeve and Yuffie were locked in a desperate battle of trying not to choke on their food. It happened every time they went out. The rules were that one person had to make their opponent somehow choke on their meal. You were allowed to kick, scratch, and bump the other person under the table, as long as the battle wasn't seen by anyone else above the table. You had to look like nothing was out of the ordinary. If you coughed or made a face you were out.

Yuffie stomped on Reeve's foot.

He subtly kicked her ankle.

She put the toe of her sneaker on the heel of his dress shoe and yanked it off of him.

He let one arm drop under the table and pinched her leg.

'_She's going to cough; she's going to cough. Danmit, she swallowed the food and played it off!'_

'_Wow, he almost made me lose there, think great ninja Yuffie, do something that you've never done before!'_ She smiled; this would probably give the poor guy a heart attack.

Yuffie leaned over him to grab the salt that was half way down the table. Her ass was right in his face.

He chocked, she grinned. Round Two.

"Yuffie! You could have just asked, that's bad manners."

"Sorry, Tif. I forgot. It won't happen again."

She sat back in her chair and the game began again.

He grabbed the edge of her shorts and stared to slowly drag them to her knees.

She coughed up her spaghetti and both her hands went under the table to clamp down on Reeve's hand.

'_That'll teach her for never doing up her top button.'_

The meal was coming to an end, and the game was tied. Yuffie hated losing and she hated ties.

'_Hm, I wonder?'_

Her hand dipped under the table and went to rest on Reeve's upped thigh. Reeve grinned and sat his hand on her upper leg also.

'_The little vixen's trying to psych me out.' _

Yuffie smirked; he probably thought that she was trying to psych him out. It was now or never. Everyone was getting up to scrape their plates.

She made eye contact and batted her eyelashes at him. Then she brushed her hand over his groin and made her way up to his belt buckle.

Poor Reeve did way more than choke.

He gagged on his noodles, spat then across the table, and Jumped out of his chair. He was standing five feet behind Yuffie and his face was turning red from coughing so hard. His expression was one of disbelief.

Yuffie was laughing so hard she though so was going to pee herself. Never again would she lose at this game. She got up and slinked towards him, holing up her glass of water.

"It's OK, Reeve. The bread was a little too dry to my liking also."

'_She played it off perfectly!' _Reeve was trying to calm his body down. Yuffie had no clue what affect she had on his body.

"Ready to go Reeve, it looks like it's about to start raining."

A/N: Oh my gods, I had no clue that that was going to happen in this chapter. It just kinda came out. I was laughing so hard writing this!


	9. The Realization

A/N: Wow, over 1000 hits! I love you guys. I would like to make an announcement to all you writers out there. A Reefie challenge is on at_** If you are interested come by and enter! The deadline is almost up people.**_

_**--**_

"Come on Reevie, don't cha just love it when the rain is touching your skin. It just kind of drips down your clothes and caresses you everywhere!"

"Yuffie, please, get under the umbrella."

"Make me, mister meanie!"

Reeve sighed. They still had a good ten minutes until they reached his home, and they had been walking for at least five minutes. He was getting a bit frustrated at watching the small ninja dance around him in wet, skintight clothing. He wanted to yank her arm and pull her out of the rain, and have her against him. He'd pin her to him and keep her warm.

_'Or pin her to a wall. With that little stunt she pulled earlier, she tipped my emotions off balance. Instead of being her care free boss escorting her for a walk, she now has an aroused full grown man who's plotting on taking her home and Fuc-'_

"Hey Reeve!"

He turned just in time to be splashed by a mud puddle. She had jumped in it the same time had had turned around. Her aim was perfect.

"Yuffie, stop that!" He barked at her in a loud voice.

_'Great, now she's going to think that I'm angry with her.'_

"Aw, what the matter, Reeve? Jealous that you're not the one touching my skin, under my clothes, and caressing me everywhere?"

For the second time that night Reeve choked and almost had a heart attack. He looked up from under the umbrella and met her gaze. Her happy face made his heart flutter and his whole body go warm.

_'Oh, Shiva. She's toying with me'_

"Jealous, my dear? Of course not. I'm just upset that you're not under the umbrella. If you catch a cold, then you're going to have to miss work, and who else will watch Cait with me while he sets Reno's suit on fire this Monday?"

"Reevie," She pouted. "You're always thinking about work. Would you take a break for once?"

_'Oh, my dear. If you knew what I was thinking, you'd be hightailing back to Tifa's bar to hind underneath your bed.'_

"Fine." He replied. "I'm not really thinking about work. I'm thinking about how good your ass looks in those wet shorts of yours. And how beautiful your wet hair frames your face."

"Reeve." Her face fell. "Stop playing with me."

"I'm not playing with you, Yuffie. I'm dead serious."

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side and walked toward the frustrated man. "You think my ass looks good."

_'Gods, I can't believe she's tempting me. I can't take it much longer.'_

When she came into his reach, he grabbed her by her arm and used the momentum to pin her against the building they were walking by. Right before her back hit, he slid his arm behind her to absorb her impact. Her face was shocked.

"Yuffie." He said in between clenched teeth. "You are a very attractive woman, and I am still a man. You are teasing me."

"So?"

"What do you think happens to a woman who temps a man for too long?"

"Oh."

All of a sudden Yuffie realized the predicament that she was in. Reeve had one hand wrapped around her, pinning her to his chest and against a wall. He was covering them both with the umbrella, and he was close to her, very close to her. It was now that she also became conscious of the fact that she had been leading him on all night. She sat in his lap, waved her ass in front of him, and even physically teased him under the table.

Reeve watched her, holding his breath.

With the thought of what her innocent actions might bring, Yuffie's eyes half-lidded.

_'You know, Reeve is a really attractive man, I wonder how I missed that.'_

The look in her eyes was all his hormone high body needed. He closed the few inches between their faces and crushed his lips on to hers.

_'Well, Cait said that I needed to make my move, I guess this is as good as it gets.'_


	10. The Kiss

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being in bold and italicized. It was weird that it did that. The link to the Reefie Challenge is on Simple Simplicity's web page. Thanks go out to the Viva La Reefie forum and once again to my dear friend JingYee!

Also, I'd like to bring to everyone's attention that the rating has changed.

--

'I can't believe that I'm kissing Mr. Moogle Maniac. Wow, is that his tongue? Oh, gods, Reeve!'

Yuffie moaned into Reeve's mouth. His response was to put his hand against her bareback and arch her into him. She shivered and wrapped a cold hand around his neck.

'Damnit!'

He pulled back and let go of the slightly confused shinobi. She touched her small fingers to her deliciously swollen lips.

"Why?"

"Here, put this on. You're freezing." He draped his dry suit jacket over her and pulled it around her tiny form. "I'm a fucking idiot for not realizing that you were freezing." He mentally berated himself.

'She's catching hypothermia while I'm practically taking advantage of her. Cid would have my head for this!'

"Oh my gods, Reeve, you said the 'F' word!"

"Come here." He demanded. He ran his hands up her arms. On the third time his hands ran over her, he cupped her hands in his and brought them to his mouth. He blew warm air on them until they weren't shaking.

'Oh wow, that feels good.' Yuffie's skin was now hypersensitive.

"Reeve, I'm fine. I dress like this all the time and I've been rained on before. Heck, I wore less when I went to the Northern Crater. You've must have sent me on a dozen missions to Icicle Inn while I was wearing this."

"Yuffie please," His eyes were warm. "Walk under the umbrella with me." Seeing the scowl on her face he quickly added, "It'll make me happy."

"OK, but I'm doing this to make you happy, not because I'm cold or anything."

Reeve laughed, leave it to Yuffie to never admit a weakness.

"Of course, my dear. This way please."

Reeve's thoughts were going a mile a minute. He was walking home with his arm around the love of his life. She was wearing his jacket, and she had a soft look in her eyes. And, to top it all off, he had just kissed her.

'And, she kissed me back. Not only that, but I made her moan.'

Reeve let out a small groan. Just thinking about how her moan traveled through his body made him hard.

'Quick, think about ice. Calm down Reeve, you don't want her to think that you're a horn dog. Think about Cloud in drag and Barret in that overstretched sailor suit!'

"Hey, You OK?"

"I'm fine." He managed to squeak out.

'Oh, gods, and now she's coming over to my house to sleep with me. I mean to spend the night! And we can have foreplay on the couch. Shut up, she's not going to like that. No, no we're watching a movie on the couch! How am I going to survive this?'

Reeve tried to hide his internal frustration from the ninja who was walking by his side.

'It's going to be a long night.'


	11. Me First!

A/N: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes if you guys catch them! Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, there's a Reefie challenge going on at the Viva La Reefie Forum. I can't post a direct link, but it's on Simple Simplicity's author page. Check it out!

--

Reeve had mixed emotions when he saw his front door in sight. On one hand he was happy so he could get Yuffie some warm clothes and hot chocolate. Then he could cuddle with her on his couch. From past experiences, they would stay up late and have a grand old time playing around.

On the other hand, he would be completely alone with her. They would be away from prying eyes with the curtains closed and the door locked. Anything could happen. It was at this point that Reeve knew that he couldn't be trusted to keep his hands off her. He was ready to toss caution to the wind and confess his feelings for her. What set him on fire was the fact that Yuffie was responsive when he kissed her. She enjoyed it.

'_Cid really is going to kill me for molesting his "daughter".'_

Yuffie's nerves were still on end.

'Oh, Leviathan, I can't believe that my first kiss was with Reeve. I can't believe that he just did that. I mean, sure I was messing around with him a little bit.'

Yuffie paused.

'_So, OK, I was messing around with him a lot. I wonder if he'll kiss me again if I keep doing it. Wait. What? Do I want him to kiss me again? Well, it felt nice. And I know Reeve; he's one of the greatest guys in the world. He's kinda handsome now that I think about it. And he thinks I'm beautiful. I can't believe he called me that…'_

Reeve slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys. The clitter clatter of tiny glass balls met his ears. On his key chain were tiny marble replicas of different color materias that Yuffie had given him for Christmas. He treasured every gift she gave to him.

'_I wonder if she ever wore that gag gift I gave her?'_ Reeve was thinking of a nice red little thong he had given her a few months ago. On the front it had an image of Cait Sith twirling his crown in the air.

_'All right, ultimate thief extraordinaire, you are now alone with a man who just kissed you. Do you steal all his hot water and then his warm bed, or do you focus on bigger things, like stealing his heart?'_

Yuffie almost stopped her self from entering the house. She was at a dilemma.

_'Well, I could steal his bed after I make out with him too. Wait a minute? Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me again? Maybe that was just him warning me to back off? Yuffie girl, you might have just found yourself a new crush.'_

"Is there a problem, dear?"

"No problem, babe. I'm just enjoying how warm the house is." She smirked when they made eye contact. "I call shower first!"

She was gone before he could process what she said.

"What? Wait! No way missy! It's my house, I get the shower first. There are just some things you can't take from a man."

He managed to squeeze between the door and the frame before Yuffie shut it in his face. They were both in the tiny bathroom with the door shut. Each one was trying to con the other one out of a warm shower.

"Reeve come on, I'm the guest. That means that I get it first."

"After the third time you stayed over, you weren't a guest anymore. You're an occasional resident, that means no guest privileges for you!"

"But, you're a gentleman. That means ladies first, Reeve!" Yuffie had both hands on his chest and was trying to push him out the door.

"How I see it, we are both equals." Reeve picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you barbarian! Like it, or not, I'm getting in that shower first!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm already stripping." Yuffie squirmed out of his arms and tossed her wet turtleneck at Reeve's face.

"This means war, you know." He started unbuttoning his shirt.

---

A/N: I know, it's a filler chapter. This just had to happen to set other things in motion.


	12. The Most Dangerous Game

A/N: Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

"This means war, you know." He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, you're on mister."

Reeve pulled his gun out and sat it on the counter to keep dry.

Yuffie grinned and pulled out a short sword that was tucked in the back of her breast band. Since she wrapped her breasts with bandages in the traditional Wutaian way, she could hide more weapons. She sat it next to his weapon.

Reeve took off his black gun holster that swung around his shoulder blades and sat it on sink.

Yuffie pulled smoke bombs from her pockets.

Reeve pulled out another gun that was kept at the small of his back. It was sat next to the growing pile of weapons.

Yuffie tossed half a dozen throwing stars on the counter. Reeve raised his eyebrows.

_'Where the hell did those come from?'_

He whipped out a screwdriver.

She pulled out three hidden bobbie pins from behind her left ear.

Reeve stuck his fingers behind his belt and pulled out his lock picking set. It too, was tossed on the sink.

Yuffie grinned; she too dragged out her lock picking set.

"Where the hell do you hide everything?"

"I'm a ninja, Reevie. Your turn."

Reeve dug into his front pocket and pulled out Cait's controller.

"I need to remember where you keep that. It might come in handy."

"Nice try, but I always keep it on me. I do believe it's your turn, my dear."

Yuffie took two fingers and unzipped her shorts. They immediately dropped from hugging her slim waist, to pool around her feet. She was wearing twin thigh holsters on each leg. One held knives, and one held kunai. She looked up and saw Reeve's eyes roving her body. The way he looked at her made her want to do something dangerous.

Reeve tugged his shirt off his shoulders and added it to Yuffie's turtleneck and shorts on the ground. He inwardly grinned. Yuffie was checking him out.

"Come on Reeve." Yuffie warned as she hooked her hands under her holsters and dragged them down her slender legs. "Just let me shower first. I'll be really quick, I promise."

"Sorry, Yuffs, but I think I like where this is going." There was a predatory gleam in his eyes.

_'I guess I'll just have to persuade him.'_ She thought as she walked toward him, unwrapping her breast band as she went.

"All right Reeve, we're two grown adults. Lets handle this maturely."

"I agree-mf."

What he was about to say was forgotten as Yuffie jumped on her tiptoes and kissed him. It wasn't a chaste kiss. Yuffie remembered everything he had done to her on the walk over and was glad to show off her mad ninja copying skills. Her right hand snaked up so she could run her fingers through his hair, and with her left hand she opened the bathroom door.

_'The poor sucker doesn't have a clue.'_ Yuffie couldn't believe how much she was enjoying kissing Reeve again. _'Seduction is so easy.'_

Slowly, very slowly, so he didn't notice, she began to walk him out of the bathroom backwards. She had to let out a moan when he forcefully pulled her hips against his.

_'So that's what Tifa always talks about.'_

Yuffie cracked an eye open, she was almost to her destination. Reeve's eyes started to flutter open.

_'All right Yuffie girl, give him a bigger distraction.'_

With her left hand she yanked off the rest of her chest bindings and pressed herself to his naked chest. Reeve let out a surprised moan and ran a hand up her ribcage, but hesitated to cup her. Yuffie, getting caught up in her own game whimpered when his hand stopped. He chuckled before moving his warm hand up to it original destination. His thumb brushed against her hard nipple.

_'Finish the operation or else you're about to find your self on a bed with him on top off you. Oh, wow, now I really don't want to finish it.'_

When Yuffie finally backed him against the wall, her nimble ninja fingers quickly yanked his belt out of its loops. To keep his sharp mind from noticing what she was doing, she pressed her breasts harder against him. With her idle left hand she gathered his hands above his head and threw his belt around them. She quickly tightened it and looped it around the coat holder that was above it head.

Reeve's mind was going overboard. He had dreamed about this so many times that it was hard to think that it was actually happening. Yuffie had him backed against the wall, and oh, gods, it was almost too much. He hesitated when he felt something being draped against his ear.

_'What?'_

"Sorry Reeve, but I really want that hot shower."

His eyes opened in time to see the bathroom door close and he heard the lock click in place.

"Did she just?"

"Oh Yeah, boss. She just did. By the way, nice thong." With that Cait finished entering through the front door. He shut it and smiled. "Tifa said to try to cheer up Yuffie, I'd say that you're doing a damn good job, it just wasn't what she had in mind. I'm going to power down now."

Reeve reached up and pulled the red thong from his ear. _'Wow, I guess she really did wear it.'_

When he got off the wall he heard mad cackling coming from the bathroom.

"Hey, Reeve, will you find me some clothes!"

A/N: I love Yuffie!!!


	13. A Kind Gesture

Reeve stood there dumbfounded as he heard the shower turn on. She was there, three seconds ago, naked in his arms_. 'Completely naked', _and he missed it! He had his eyes closed, and completely missed it!!

'_I, and then she…and we…and then? What?'_

He just shook his head. She had a mastermind as great as his own, but now he felt like he was being outsmarted. A frustrated moan found its way out of his mouth.

'_I still can't believe she just did that.'_

He paused in thinking about his inner turmoil and looked at his clenched fist. Yuffie's underwear sat there, as a teasing reminder of what just happened, and what could have happened. He let out an unbelieving laugh at the irony of it all.

"Focus, Reeve. You can survive this." He mumbled to himself. "Just find dry clothes for you and Yuffie, make hot chocolate, and forget about the pain you're in. Just focus on that." _'Not on how good her naked breast felt pushed against your bare chest. Or, how when you ground yourself against her, she let out a desperate whimper, that told you she wanted more.'_

Reeve mentally checked himself and determinedly strode towards his bedroom. He reached in his dresser and pulled out two pairs of black cotton boxers, black sweat pants, and a plain dark t-shirt. He tossed them on his bed, and then preceded to his closet, where he pulled out an old, long sleeve white dress shirt for Yuffie. For some reason, she loved to raid his closet for comfortable things to wear. This particular shirt had been her favorite to parade around his house in. Every time she spent the night she wore it. In his mind, he considered it to be hers.

-----

When Yuffie stepped out of the shower she hesitated. Her faced turned red when she thought about facing Reeve. She grabbed a white over sized towel and wrapped it around herself.

'_Yum, it smells like Reeve.'_

She walked to the door and reached for the handle.

'Come one, Yuffie girl. You have to face him sometime, but that's only because there's no windows in here that you can escape from. Just turn the damn knob and walk out.'

When she shyly walked out, Reeve, who was curled on the couch, looked from the book he was currently reading. His breath caught in his throat.

'She really doesn't know how stunningly beautiful she actually is.'

For the first time in his life, he decided to stop hogging those particular thoughts to himself. She deserved to know how he viewed her.

"My dear, you look so beautiful right now. I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

Yuffie looked at her feet, tying to hide the mad blush that graced her face, when she heard the compliment. She wasn't expecting that. Her gaze wasn't raised until she heard him get up and make his way towards her. Reeve put his fingers under her chin and met her storm gray eyes with his.

"There's clothes set out for you in the bedroom, and your mug of hot chocolate is by the couch. I'll be out in a few minutes."

With that, he gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and strode into the bathroom behind her. Yuffie was at a loss for words, his kind gesture made her mind go blank.

"Um, wait, Reeve! I used up all the hot water!"

"It's fine Yuffie, go make yourself comfortable."

'I was going to take a cold shower anyway.' He thought as he closed the door.


	14. Ninja Angels

A/N: I challenge everyone who likes Yuffentines to write a short Reefie. Come one, try it once, the first time's free!

--

Yuffie sat on the bed and chuckled when she saw what Reeve had laid out for her. She picked up her favorite shirt and got a pleasant surprise.

'_He put it in the dryer and warmed it up for me. The boxers are warm too! Yes!'_

Yuffie bunched up the shirt and inhaled. She loved the smell of his dryer sheets.

'_You know? I could fall in love with this guy.'_

With the excited smile of a child, she slipped on the boxers and shirt and did a happy dance.

"Boy, do I love Reeve!"

She walked over to his dresser and snatched his comb off it. When she finished brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her right shoulder was bare, since the dress shirt had slipped down over it. It constantly did that in view of the fact that she always left the top two buttons undone. She usually let it stay that way because it made her feel 'sexy'. Reeve would usually just shake his head.

Yuffie tossed the comb back in the general area that she found it, and dived backwards on to Reeve's super comfy bed. She grabbed both ends of his thick comforter and curled up in it.

'_Emm, it's soo comfy.'_

_---_

And that's how Reeve found her.

When he walked out of the bathroom he expected to see her with his stolen comforter, sitting on the couch, with a cup of hot chocolate snug in her hands. It was a ritual that happened every time she had stayed over. That's why it worried him to see that his couch was not sporting a bouncy ninja. His easy-going smile fell off his face.

'_I scared her away.'_

Reeve cursed himself for screwing up and with an upset face, walked into his bedroom, only to stop in his tracks. There, curled up in a tiny little ball, was a shuriken-wielding ninja angel. The only body part he could see was her relaxed face, poking out of the blankets.

He held his breath, in fear that he might wake her. Finally, after weeks of pushing herself, she was exhausted.

Silently he walked over to the bed and debated if he should sleep on the couch or not. Reeve decided that once, just _once_, he wanted to give in to his greed. He quietly slipped under the covers and wrapped a hesitative arm around Yuffie. He wasn't tired, but he'd be content to lie there all night. For the first time in his life, Reeve felt complete.

THE END

A/N: Just Joking! The next chapter should be up soon.


	15. Nightime

A/N: Yay! New chapter!

---

Yuffie woke up to darkness.

'_Where the hell am I?'_

The clock on the bed side table was a friendly red light broadcasting that it was '2:03 AM'. It was when she went to sit up that she became aware that she was holding an extra hand. It was a large hand, rough and calloused from days of hard labor.

'_Reeve.'_

Both her hands were entwined with his long fingers and she was cradling it fondly between her breasts. His arm was wrapped completely around her, which contributed to the fact that he was sleeping on his side spooning her. When Yuffie moved to stretch her legs, he instinctively pulled her closer to his chest.

'_Wow, I betcha I'm like a freakin huge teddy bear to him.'_

As much as Yuffie liked being held, when you had to pee, you _had_ to pee. She slowly slipped out of his grasp and immediately regretted the loss of warmth.

When she was done, she quietly walked back to the bedroom and stopped a few inches from the bed to stare at Reeve. He was now sleeping on his back with one arm across his chest and one resting where Yuffie had slept. His shaggy hair was covering one eye and his mouth was slightly opened. The blankets had slipped down to his waist from where Yuffie had crawled out of bed.

'_Yeah, I could defiantly fall for a guy like him.'_

With ninja sneakiness that would impress her father, she creped back into the bed and very gently rested her head on Reeve's smooth chest. The arm closest to her wrapped around her tiny frame. Reeve turned his head down so his sleepy eyes could look at her.

"Good morning, love."

When Yuffie recovered from her initial surprise that he was awake, she shot back a reply with one of her trademark smiles.

"It's only two o'clock."

"So, that's OK. How do you feel after five hours of sleep?"

"I feel great, I haven't been that comfortable in a long time."

Reeve took a finger and tapped her on the nose.

"Hey, anytime you want to sleep with me, just call. I'll always answer."

"Reeve! You're so immature."

"Immature? It was an innocent offer. You were the one who took it the wrong way. But, if you want, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Men." She slapped his bare chest and went to move but his arm forced her back down.

"No, wait. Just lay there for a few more minutes." His voice was soft, and his eyes closed in a relaxing state. They both listened to the silence of the night, each thinking about the other one. Yuffie was the first to break the peace.

"I'm hungry."

"Then I shall have to get you something to eat, love, won't I? I have just the thing, I'll be back in a minute." When he got up Yuffie rolled over to his spot.

"Yes, yummy warmness."

Reeve chuckled as he left. "You know, I once had a dog that did that."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. And it better be something that I like, mister!" She shouted after him as he walked out of the room.

When he returned he had both hands behind his back.

"Come on, roll over bed hog, and close your eyes."

"Reeve."

"Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise. Just trust me."

"Fine." The suspicious ninja scooted over and covered both eyes with her hands.

"Yuffie, you're peeking."

"Fine!"

"All right, now open your mouth."

Yuffie was startled when something cold touched her lips. Sweetness exploded in her mouth and when she was finished chewing she uncovered her eyes.

"You know, if I would have known that you had strawberries, they would have been gone by now."

Reeve smiled, "I know, that's why I hid them in the back of the fridge." He watched her in the moonlight and once again marveled how beautiful she was. Here they were in his bedroom, sitting in the dark, eating strawberries.

Yuffie picked one up and looked at her companion.

"Do you want to taste one?"

"Yes, but you just ate the sweetest one."

"Well, I'm sure I probably still have a piece stuck somewhere in my mouth."

"Is that an invitation?"

Yuffie paused when she realized the double meaning in her words. Reeve smirked.

"You know what? I think that is."

"Now think rationally, dear. We're on my bed, about to kiss in the dark. It could lead to many things." His voice went soft with desire when he pictured what could happen.

"As long as you're with me I don't care. I've always been adventurous."

A/N: Finally, we get some action!


	16. Bedtime

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! R and R! Oh, and by the way. There's a lemon down there!!

--

"As long as you're with me I don't care. I've always been adventurous."

"Yuffie." Reeve closed his eyes, "Think about what you're saying. You can only push a man so far."

Yuffie's lips curled into a smile. She placed her hand gently on Reeve's cheek, and met his gaze.

"Reeve."

"Yes, love?"

"I want you."

And just like that her fate was sealed. His lips crushed hers in a hungry embrace. Reeve wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to him. He controlled their fall, so a pillow cradled Yuffie's head.

"Yuffie."

"Yes?" Reeve gently kissed both her eyelids.

"Thank you."

His right hand cupped her delicate face as he blanketed her small body with his own. His lips traveled down her graceful neck, leaving butterfly kisses in their wake.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Yuffie heard him wispier into her collarbone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He stopped kissing her, and rested his head on her chest.

"Because I was scared. And I wanted to do it right."

"What's the right way?" She softly asked.

"Dates and presents. Bouquets of flowers…. gentle kisses wishing you goodnight."

"But Reeve, don't you see? We've already done that. I don't know how many times we've gone out together to see a late night movie, or gone out to eat a peaceful meal. And presents? Did you not see what I was wearing tonight? You gave me those underwear as a gift, did you not? And you know how bad I am with plants. If you had given me flowers, I would have just killed them and felt guilty."

"And before I fall asleep, you can gently kiss me goodnight. The problem is solved." Ninja sense was a great thing, and Yuffie was chalked full of it.

"I knew there was a good reason why I put you to work in the Intelligence Department."

"Reeve, shut up and kiss me."

"It would be my pleasure." Yuffie knew that statement was true because he pressed his hips against hers. When Yuffie felt how hard he was, she arched her back to rub herself against his length. Like slow torture, he began to unbutton her shirt. While he was occupied, Yuffie decided that now was the time to acquaint herself with the male body.

She ran her fingernails deliberately down his back. Reeve moaned as he tugged her arms out of her sleeves, and tossed the offending article of clothing on the hardwood floor. He pulled back to look at her with lust in his eyes.

"Seriously, Yuffie. This is your last chance."

"I'm beginning to think you don't want me, with all the warnings you keep giving me."

"I don't want you to regret this. I want it to be on your terms, so you have no doubt in your mind about getting involved with me. This won't be a one-night thing. There will be consequences, love."

"Like what?"

"Like dating me. Like having a relationship."

"I know this isn't a one night stand, Reeve."

"Good, because I love you Yuffie Kisagari."

"Ree-."

"Just keep that in mind tonight."

Before his shocked lover could reply, Reeve kissed her with so much passion; her body fell limp with pleasure into his waiting arms. With one arm supporting her lower back, he hooked two fingers into the waistband of Yuffie's borrowed boxers and yanked them past her ankles, to fall on the floor.

He ran a hand slowly up Yuffie's thighs. She sucked in a breath as his fingers brushed against her core to tease her. Yuffie balled her fists in his dark hair as his mouth found its way to her left breast, cupping the other one in his hand as he did so.

"Reeve, gods!"

"Shh, darling."

When he went back to kissing her, she ran a hand down his surprisingly tight chest. She began to slow as she reached his waist, and throwing caution to the wind once again, she slipped her hand down his waist. Yuffie wasn't surprised at what she found, she had felt his hardness through his pants a few minutes ago. When she wrapped her hand around him, Reeve exhaled.

"Yuffie." He panted.

"Shh, darling." She smiled and kissed him.

With a grunt, Reeve pulled enough weight off Yuffie to pull his pants off. Yuffie gasped when he put his naked weight back on her. He was so warm. She nipped his neck and teasingly ran herself up his erection. In retaliation, he pinned her hips to the bed with both hands. He ran his left arm up her waist, over her sensitive nipple, and under her back, coming to a stop to gently cradle his lover's head.

With his other arm, her spread her legs a little wider and poised his throbbing tip at her entrance.

"Are you ready for this?"

For her response, she pushed her hips down, letting the tip of him slide in her. He groaned when the last bit off self-control he had shattered.

"Yuffie, kiss me." He warned, and when their lips met, he thrust into her. She gasped into mouth. He held himself over her, completely still. When she recovered, she opened her eyes and gently kissed him.

"What's the matter, Reeve? Do you need a break? Are you getting too old for this?" At his shocked expression, she started giggling.

"Only you, my love, would have the audacity to crack a joke at a time like this." A grin to match hers spread itself across his face. "But, it's a good thing I'm so old, that means I can teach you manners and discipline you. With that he jerked himself out and thrust in again, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. When none came he bent to kiss her and continued in his rhythm.

After the fifth stroke, Yuffie started to move her hips to match his pace. In no time, they were both sweating and yelling out each other's names. When Reeve pulled out, he snatched up his shirt that he had originally intended to wear that night. Finishing in it, he balled it up and tossed it back on the floor. Lying back on the bed, he rolled over to see that his bedmate was utterly exhausted.

"Baby, you look tired."

Yuffie laughed, "You should look at yourself."

"Come here." He pulled Yuffie towards him, yet again amazed at how light she was, and wrapped his arms around her. Spooning his almost asleep lover, he pulled the blanket over them. He gently kissed her on the top of her head, thanking whatever god had given him such a gift.

"Sleep tight, love. Wake me if you need me."

"Hey, Reeve."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

A/N: Yay!! Only one more chapter to go folks!


	17. So Predictable

A/N: If you guys enjoy Reefies so much, check out the Viva La Reefie Forum!

--

It was late morning, and Cait Sith was watching the Discovery Channel, expanding his data files. Earlier in the day he had finished recharging and had walked into Reeve's room.

Boy, was that a mistake.

---

He would never get the image out of his head of his naked boss holding an equally naked ninja. Both had their legs hanging off the bed, and Yuffie, Cait swore, was snoring so loud he was shocked the neighbors hadn't come over to check. Articles of clothing were flung everywhere. It looked like a rabid chocobo had run through.

Cait bent down to pick up the forgotten container of Strawberries. No doubt that Yuffie would want then later.

---

When the special on shark attacks ended, Cait hopped off the couch to find a large bucket that he could fill up with water. Two months ago, Yuffie had tossed him in the full bathtub for walking in on her. He was decommissioned for days. It was pay back time.

As Cait was filling up a ten-gallon bucket with ice cubes, someone knocked at the door. Cait nervously sat down his Large-Bucket-of-Mega-Revenge and ran to Reeve's bedroom. Slowly shutting the door, so no one could see the two lovers, Cait walked back through the living room. He was pretty sure that Reeve and Yuffie didn't want to go public with their relationship yet.

On his way to answer the door he spotted Yuffie's yellow boots. He solved that problem by tossing the small couch blanket over them. He opened the door and smiled at the bar tender that stood outside.

"Good Morning Tifa! What can I do for you Lassie?"

"Actually, Cait, I was wondering if Yuffie was still here. I'm going food shopping and was wondering if she wanted to come with me and have some girl time. I thought it would cheer her up."

"Ah, lassie, you just missed them." Cait lied. "You know, Yuffie. She woke up starving and demanded that her and Reeve go out for brownies and ice-cream."

"All well, that does sound like Yuffie. Well, will you tell her to call me."

"Of course, Tifa."

"By the way, Cait. Did you see the way those two were acting together last night? I think they might like each other. What do you think?"

"Not a chance in Hell, lassie. Not a chance at all."

"OK, well, bye Cait."

Cait shut the door and locked it. _Those two better tell the rest of AVALANCH soon_, he thought. Cait smiled at the reflection, he couldn't wait to see Cid's reaction that Reeve had slept with Yuffie.

---

Two hours later….

Yuffie opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she felt Reeve tighten his grip on her.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, love." She replied_. 'I think I'm in love with Reeve.'_

"Hungry?" He asked and started tickling her.

"Yeah! Where'd those strawberries go?"

"Good question?"

"All, well. Hey Reeve, let's go out for breakfast."

"Alright, love. What do you want?"

"I want Brownies and Ice-cream! Yum!"

THE END

A/N: Yay, I finally finished! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Now, go forth and spread the Reefie love my children!


End file.
